


Day 4

by notjustmom



Series: A Lisp A Day... [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Episode: s01e01 A Study in Pink, Eventual Johnlock, Gen, M/M, Slowwww burn, the lisp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 23:23:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5685529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom





	Day 4

"Is that it?"

Hmmm...still interested...

"Is that what?"

"We've only just met and we're gonna go look at a flat?"

We've become we already, how did that happen? I've never been part of a 'we' before...whoa. It's just a pronoun...

"Problem?"

"We don't know a thing about each other; I don't know where we're meeting; I don't even know your name."

Conventional...dull. Don't sigh, don't roll your eyes...first impressions...ahh...what the hell=

"I know you’re an Army doctor and you’ve been invalided home from Afghanistan. I know you’ve got a brother who’s worried about you but you won’t go to him for help because you don’t approve of him – potthibly because he’s an alcoholic; more likely because he recently walked out on his wife. And I know that your therapist thinks your limp’s psychosomatic – quite correctly, I’m afraid."

That got his attention, though that last bit may have been a bit not good, and did I have to mention the brother... ah well...

"That’s enough to be going on with, don’t you think?"

Probably just blew it...damn...why can't I just shut up? Hmmm, wink? Maybe a wink would make me more likable?

"The name’s Sherlock Holmes and the address is 221 B Baker Street. Afternoon."

Cigarette I need a cigarette...maybe I should go clean up the place a bit. No, if he's interested it won't matter. He is interested, though...why? He will be there though, I'm the most interesting thing he's seen in months. He's tired of being bored.


End file.
